Tres años
by Mavalu
Summary: ¿Son suficientes?


TRES AÑOS

By Mavalu

Kate abrió la puerta del bungalow que le habían asignado el primer día. Era bastante acogedor pero a pesar de ello era incapaz de sentirse a gusto en aquel lugar.

- ¿Cómo estas?, ¿te adaptas bien?

Ella le miró sorprendida, no esperaba visitas a esas horas y menos que fuera él.

- Ho... hola – titubeó mientras se le formaba un nudo en la garganta que le impedía respirar con normalidad.

Él arqueó las cejas divertido, era evidente que no esperaba visita. Se sintió complacido.

- ¿Y Juliet? - preguntó turbada.

- ¿Acaso la ves por aquí? - preguntó con ironía mientras se giraba como si la buscara.

Ella se quedó absorta mirando los característicos hoyuelos que aparecían en el rostro de Sawyer cuando sonreía. Después de unos instantes que le parecieron eternos, cerró los ojos avergonzada, no podía sentirse mas estúpida.

- Quiero decir... me refiero a qué haces aquí – consiguió decir sin atascarse

Sawyer sonrió ampliamente.

- He venido a ver como estás. Llevas una semana aquí y todavía no he podido hablar contigo con tranquilidad.

Kate se apartó dejándole pasar al interior y cerrando la puerta, se sentó en el sofá con los pies cruzados. Se sentía incómoda. Le daba la sensación de que estaba pasando un examen.

- ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa? - preguntó mientras se sentaba en una silla.

- La falta de costumbre de tenerte cerca, supongo.

- Si... han pasado tres años - se quedo pensativo – ¿son suficientes?

- ¿Suficientes? ¿Para qué? - arrugó el entrecejo

- Para olvidar.

- No lo creo – se revolvió en el sofá haciéndose un ovillo mientras se rodeaba sus piernas con los brazos.

- Yo casi lo conseguí – afirmó con amargura

Ella no respondió. Se refregó los dedos entrelazados. Se sentía muy insegura.

- ¡Pero has vuelto! No pensé que volvería a verte – hizo un pequeña pausa - me había acostumbrado a vivir sin ti – dijo en voz baja y con la mirada perdida

Aquella frase fue como una puñalada en el estómago. Profunda y dolorosa.

- ¿No me preguntas qué hago aquí?

Él negó con la cabeza varias veces. No quería saberlo. Si había vuelto por él, su nueva y estable vida se vería seriamente afectada y si no lo había hecho se sentiría decepcionado. Respondiera lo que respondiera, no tenía buena solución.

- ¿Te adaptas bien? - cambió de tema intentando relajar el ambiente

- No demasiado – sonrió con tristeza – la mecánica no es lo mio.

- Te acostumbrarás, Juliet lo hizo. Ahora sabe más de motores que yo – dijo complacido

Kate le miró extrañada. Aquel no era el Sawyer que ella conocía. Irradiaba una paz interior y una tranquilidad aparente que se escapaba a su recuerdo.

- Eres feliz con ella – afirmó – se te nota

- Podriamos decir que no fue algo planeado, simplemente surgió.

- Me alegro por ti – ladeó la cabeza y posó la vista en la ventana que tenía enfrente.

No sonó sincera, tampoco la culpaba por ello. Tenía una relación que le aportaba estabilidad, comprensión, cariño... pero sobretodo lealtad. Era leal a Juliet. Sus pensamientos le llevaron a fijar la mirada en su rostro. La vio triste, muy apesadumbrada, como si hubiera abandonado algo importante al decidir volver a la isla que la hubiera dejado completamente vacia por dentro. Sus ojos estaban sin vida. Ya no brillaban como antes. Echaba de menos aquellos ojos desafiantes que le habian vuelto loco hacía tres años.

Su voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- ¿La quieres? - preguntó con un hilo de voz

- Si – respondió sin titubear

- Pero, ¿estás enamorado de ella? - insistió

¡Joder! ¿qué tipo de pregunta era esa? Se retiró el pelo hacia atrás y la miró profundamente molesto.

- ¿Qué has dejado atrás que te impide ser tu misma? ¿cuándo te ha importado con quien esté yo?

- A ella se le humedecieron los ojos

- ¿O es que siempre te ha importado pero jamás lo has admitido?

- No fui yo quien saltó del helicóptero

- Salté para salvaros – se levantó furioso

- Saltaste porque tenías miedo – replicó poniéndose de pie de un salto

- Salté porque quería que tuvieras una vida

- Saltaste porque eras incapaz de admitir que me querías.

- No te abandoné

- ¡Me rompiste el corazón, Sawyer! ¡ Maldita sea! - gritó con lágrimas en los ojos

Él la miró dolorido, hacia mucho tiempo que nadie le llamaba así. Aquel nombre le recordaba su pasado como superviviente a cualquier precio.

Kate se derrumbó de nuevo en el sofá

- Creías que me dabas la vida pero en realidad me la estabas quitando. No me preguntaste, no contaste conmigo para decidir aquello. Tan solo saltaste – dijo con un hilo de voz

Sawyer se acercó y se arrodilló frente a ella. Le enjugó las lagrimas que le corrían por la mejillas.

- Lo hice por ti. Para que no tuvieras que estar con alguien que era un peligro para si mismo y para los demás. No quería hacerte daño. Y deseaba que vivieras para ser alguien en la vida. Que fueras feliz.

Ella le miró con ojos suplicantes. Temblaba de rabia e impotencia.

- Vete, por favor, James. Déjame sola.

Estaba a punto de obedecer cuando sintió una pequeña mano en el hombro impidiendo que se levantara. La miró y después a Kate. Ella le cogió la cara con ambas manos y le dio un pequeño beso, salado y húmedo por la lagrimas. Rozó sus labios con los suyos, tentó su boca hasta conseguir que se abriera y poder penetrar en ella, explorarla y perderse para siempre. Él se dejaba hacer, era incapaz de apartarla, estaba hechizado por sus caricias. Poco a poco fue respondiendo hasta que se fundieron en un beso profundo y apasionado que les dejó casi sin respiración. Ella se separó un poco y buscó sus ojos.

- ¿Es esto lo que tienes ahora?

Sawyer la miró con la respiración todavía entrecortada y apretó la mandíbula. Se sentía acorralado. Decidió incorporarse para escapar de la situación.

- Será mejor que me vaya – y salió por la puerta sin mirar atrás.

Ya en el jardín se paró a reflexionar. La cabeza le daba vueltas, estaba mareado y confuso. Se pasó ambas manos por el pelo y suspiró profundamente intentando tranquilizarse. ¿Que si quería a Juliet? Por supuesto, ¿estaba enamorado de ella? Jamás se lo había planteado. ¿Tenía lo que Kate acababa de darle? Desde luego que no.

Decididamente, tres años no son suficientes. En realidad nunca pasa el suficiente tiempo para olvidar asuntos pendientes. Kate era un asunto pendiente. El mas grande de todos.

FIN


End file.
